Té de Menta
by IscreamwillfixIt
Summary: Una boda a la que no desea asistir, y un acompañante que le desagrada totalmente ¿o no? Este one shot es parte del Drinny-Con 2019, organizado este año por la página de Facebook Drinny All The Way.


_**Deslinde de responsabilidad, el copyright y la marca registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros; y, en su caso, de J.K. Rowling.**_

_**Este one shot es parte del Drinny-Con 2019, organizado este año por la página de Facebook Drinny All The Way.**_

**—**

_**Té de Menta.**_

—

Las manecillas del reloj avanzaban tan despacio que por una larga hora había pensado que todo el tiempo se había detenido. Por fortuna no había sido así, y ya marcaban las doce y cuarenta y ocho de la tarde, solo necesitaba esperar a que colocaran el último alfiler y podría marcharse de ese sitio.

"Ya está listo, señorita, lamentó mucho que tengamos que volver a hacerle correcciones, mi aprendiz debió equivocarse, pero no me tomara más de una semana solucionarlo".

"No tenemos una semana". Interrumpió el hombre junto a la ventana, girándose hasta ellos y observando a la modista. "La boda es en dos días, y se supone que todo debería estar a la perfección".

"Bueno, nosotros, hemos estado un poco ocupados estos días y..."

"Entonces debió enviar a alguien cualificado para hacer las medidas, si hubiese subido de peso lo comprendería, pero no es el caso, así que..."

"Basta". Soltó enfadada la chica, un alfiler le picaba la cadera. "Quizá baje de peso, por la dieta estricta en la que tú idiota amiga nos sometió por estos seis meses".

"De cualquier forma, es su culpa". Soltó arrogante el hombre señalando a la costurera.

"Eres un imbécil, eso es lo que pasa".

"Pues sí, pero ella va a irse al fango en cuanto mi estúpida amiga se entere que el vestido tardará una semana, ve el lado positivo, se cancelara la boda". Le sonrió.

"Mañana estará listo". Interrumpió la otra mujer en el lugar, no dormiré ni un segundo, le prometo que mañana a medio día estará listo".

"Eso es bastante razonable, gracias".

La joven pelirroja avanzó a grandes zancadas fuera del lugar, había odiado su existencia los últimos seis meses, y eso, agradecía que la boda había sido organizada en tiempo récord, principalmente por los pocos invitados que habría, de lo contrario, y para arruinar más su vida, el lugar elegido había sido el patio del La Madriguera, ahora relucía todo, ni parecía que había una casa maltrecha en ese mismo césped.

"Yo no soy más feliz que tú por esto, así que deberías dejar de comportarte así".

La mirada chocolate de Ginny Weasley se posó en el rubio alto junto a ella. "Pudiste decir que no".

"También tú, sin embargo, estamos atorados en esto".

"Es que no comprendes". La chica se puso frente a él, logrando que los ojos grises se posaran en ella. "Yo no podía negarme, fui arrastrada a esto, sin posibilidad de poder decir no".

"Es que tu ex aun te sigue interesando ¿es eso?"

"Ella también es tu ex ¿por qué decir que sí? Es enfermo".

"Dime eso cuando no seas tú, la dama del novio". Soltó incómodo.

"Malfoy". Murmuró irritada Ginny. "Según Corazón de Bruja, eres un soltero codiciado, pudiste conseguirte una maldita chica para ir a la boda".

"Creo que no se pusieron de acuerdo para darnos la información, Weasley". Draco observó frustrado a la chica. "Pansy sólo tiene amigos, hombres, tu ex, Potter, tiene amigas". Hizo un ademán. "Y amigos, así que Granger, irá de dama de Potter, y el insoportable de tu hermano de padrino, Blaise irá con su novia, que extrañamente, también es tu mejor amiga". Le recordó incómodo. "Theo irá con su novia, que es amiga de Potter, sólo quedaba yo, soltero, y que aunque pude conseguir una chica para ir, Potter no la pondría de dama, todos coincidimos ¿no lo has notado?"

"Pudo conseguir a Padma". Soltó Ginny.

"Tú hermano te sugirió, después de todo, ya no sientes nada por él ¿o sí?" Se burló.

"Discúlpame por tener un enamoramiento infantil con un héroe de la edad de mi hermano". Le dio un pisotón y se alejó de él.

**—**

Pansy Parkinson levantó la vista de la mesa donde reposaban tranquilamente los centros de mesa, su mejor amigo tenía una mala cara, así que suponía que se relacionaba con Ginny Weasley, y es que esa chica le daba dolor de cabeza a todo el mundo, más a ella, no quería caer en sus propias inseguridades, pero tenía miedo de que esa pelirroja siguiera sintiendo algo por Harry; y se interpusiera en su boda.

"Todo listo". Informó Draco.

"Tu mala cara dice algo diferente".

"El vestido de Weasley necesitaba otros arreglos".

"Ah, y yo que creí que los únicos arreglos que necesitaba eran en la cara, ahora resulta que en el cuerpo también". Rió divertida, pero el rubio no siguió el juego.

"Como sea, es lo único que falta, el resto ya está". Informó acomodándose uno de los gemelos de sus puños.

"Vamos, no me digas que después de seis meses, ya te agrada".

"Ella es un dolor en el trasero". Le recordó.

"Antes te gustaba ¿recuerdas?"

"Era un adolescente, incluso tú me gustabas, de cierta forma".

"Tengo que pedirte un enorme favor, Draco".

**—**

La mirada de Ginevra Weasley iba de un lado a otro conforme el personal que habían contratado para arreglar avanzaban acomodando todo, no era algo que quería hacer, pero su madre estaba ocupada supervisando los últimos detalles de la comida, suspiró y se hizo a un lado dejando que todos pasaran con las flores, y es que Pansy quería todo perfecto, y la magia no podía dárselo al parecer.

"Ay no" Se quejó cuando de la nada, Draco apareció a mitad del patio, arreglándose como siempre los puños de su camisa.

"Aquí estás". Murmuró en tono serio.

"Es la casa de mis padres, que para mí desgracia también será la sede de la boda de tu mejor amiga con Harry".

"Por cómo te expresas, me haces pensar que aun te interesa ese Cara Rajada". Se encogió de hombros. "Digo, sería interesante ir a una boda donde la loca ex interviene".

Ginny abrió la boca para rebatir aquello, pero lo observó atenta sin decir nada y aun con la palabra a punto de salir.

"Se te meterá una mosca en la boca". Argumentó Draco.

La joven se hizo hacia atrás cuando la punta de los dedos del rubio se colocó en su mentón para hacerla cerrar la boca.

"Ella te envió ¿cierto?" Lo señaló acusándolo.

"No sé de qué me hablas, Weasley".

"No, no, no. No te hagas el ingenuo conmigo, Malfoy, ahora tiene todo sentido, ella arregló las cosas, y soy la estúpida dama de Harry y tú su padrino, y compartimos lugares, porque ella así me mantendría vigilada ¿me equivoco?"

Él no contestó, se quedó mirándola como si todo lo que le había dicho fuese lo más absurdo del mundo, aunque no tenía esa expresión, podía adivinar que de tener alguna, esa sería.

"Brillantemente has errado como siempre". Murmuró. "Pansy no es tan insegura como la estás manejando, Weasley". Mintió Draco. "Después de todo, está a punto de casarse con Potter ¿por qué te tendría vigilada?"

"Porque ella está segura de lo que él siente por ella, pero no tiene ni la menor idea de si sigo _obsesionada _con él".

"Claro". Le otorgó una sonrisa burlona. "Y sigues _obsesionada con él, _¿cierto?"

"Por supuesto que no, Malfoy". Soltó ofendida.

Un mozo se puso junto a ellos, observando a la pelirroja mientras sostenía un jarrón en las manos, se aclaró la garganta, incómodo por tener que interrumpir aquello.

"Señorita Weasley…"

"¡Ahora No!"

"Ahora no". Dijeron al unísono, ella en un tono alterado mientras que él en un tono tranquilo.

"Lamento interrumpirlos". Insistió, irritado. "Prometo que podrán seguir su escena de celos en un momento, pero necesito saber qué haremos con estos jarrones, al parecer, nos han enviado 17 equivocados".

"No es una escena de celos". Informó enfadada Ginny. "Y puedes intercalarlas con los correctos, o no lo sé ¡Enviar un vociferador y solucionar esto!"

"Creí que ese era su trabajo". Murmuró Draco, observando al mozo.

"Gracias por no ser de ayuda".

"Bueno, ya lo has visto, tengo cosas que hacer, más que quedarme a explicarte algo que realmente no te interesa, si Parkinson está tan asustada, dile que venga y pregunte ella misma".

**—**

El té frente a ella había dejado de humear, así que apuntó su varita a la taza, el humo comenzó a formar espirales, acercó su rostro para olfatear el aroma que tanto le gustaba, llevó sus manos a la taza.

"Me alegra que no tuviese que hechizarte para que te levantaras". Habló su madre a sus espaldas.

"Me enviaste a la cama a las seis de la tarde, para que pudiese estar despierta a las cuatro de la mañana, mamá". La observó.

"Levantarte por las mañanas no es lo tuyo". Le sonrió y se sentó frente a ella. "Cariño".

"No, mamá, no me interesa Harry ¿por qué todo el mundo me interroga por eso?"

"Sólo queremos que estés bien".

"Pues lo estoy, iré a comenzar con lo que falta".

"Tienes que estar lista a la una a más tardar ¿bien?"

"Sí".

**—**

La puerta de su habitación se abrió después de que ella dio el permiso, la mirada verde y el cabello en un peinado lujoso le hicieron poner los ojos en blanco.

"Ya sé a qué vienes". Gruñó. "Y no voy a interrumpir tu boda como Malfoy te dijo".

"Él no me ha dicho nada". Contestó ofendida. "Pero gracias por informarme que no se atrevió, pensé que ya era un poco más valiente". Ginny se giró hasta la morena.

"No te entiendo".

"Le gustas". El corazón de la pelirroja se agitó en cuanto comprendió las palabras.

"Eso no es… cierto".

"Es mi mejor amigo, le pedí que fuera honesto contigo, sí, tengo un poco de miedo que sigas sintiendo algo por Harry, y quizás que te interpusieras, pero todo eso hubiese sido antes de llegar a este día, así que le pedí a Draco que fuese honesto, se lo pedí como un favor, y ni siquiera así se atrevió a confesarlo".

"Es por que no siente nada por mí, no le gusto, Parkinson".

"Deberías darte una oportunidad de tratarlo, te caería bien, tiene un humor ácido, pero es divertido en cierto punto, me agradan como pareja, si Potter y yo lo conseguimos ¿por qué ustedes no? Piénsalo".

Ginny no tenía nada que pensar, o eso creyó, hasta que la mano de Draco se colocó en su cintura, el olor a menta de su aliento se coló por sus fosas nasales, ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta por qué había comenzado a beber té de menta.


End file.
